


[Podfic] Unguarded

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bittersweet, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: “You really do like that,” she says. It comes out breathless and wondering rather than teasing like she means it to. “Don’t you?”(Yennefer pegs Geralt. That's it, that's the fic.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unguarded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244188) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



**Title:** Unguarded  
**Author:** glorious_spoon  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Witcher  
**Pairing:** Geralt/Yennefer  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:09:40, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l7tlyy67g0piosz/Unguarded.mp3/file)


End file.
